Unfold
by raven716
Summary: "She's a General!"Allen was shocked to hear this."But she's so young. Can that happen?" Levi nods his head yes to conform it, looking Lenelee who also does the same as Levi. Allen looks back at the female Exorcist astonished."It's really neat."Levi,"But also sad."Allen looks at him"Why?"Lenalee's eyes sadden."She had no choice."Kanda steps in"And you thought your life was hell."


Allen Walker, an Exorcist of the European Black Order. A young man of average height for his age, with a lean, muscular physique. Medium-length gray/white hair, silver/gray eyes, and with some what pale skin, what he was known for besides his hair was his unusual scar on the left side of his face that took the shape of a pentagram on his forehead, a line trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. Due to his innocence on his left hand, he keeps it covered with a white clove, dressed in uniform, consisting of concealing jacket, with pants and heavy duty boots. Steadily walks down the halls of the Order. He was in his own thoughts only for it to be broken when he enter the dinning hall.

Others where excitedly clamoring on as if some of royal status was coming, he also saw looking up decorations that where being placed up. This slightly surprised him, he started to wonder what it was everyone so hyped up about. Looking left to right, dodging just in time before some ran into him.

"What the heck is going on here?"he questions out loud looking around confused and yet curios.

In the halls of the Order, the sound of running frantic running heels where heard on the floor as it echoed all through out the halls. Lenelee, a somewhat tall, lithe young woman of the age 17, with darkly colored hair and eyes and fair complexion. Her hair styled in a chin length bob, dressed jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, with concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Hurried as she raced down halls, she had a huge smile on her face. Something was making her high in spirits, holding a something close in hers pressed to her chest protectively. She was like a little child. Coming to a abrupt stop, she knocks on the closed door infront of her.

"Kanda!Kanda! Hurry, everyone is getting ready."she tells door, not waiting for a response she takes her leave quickly."Oh, I hope I'm not late."she panics.

Back with Allen, though he was hungry, he was more interested about what happening here, standing in the middle of whole thing watching everyone busy at work. He started to wonder if a party was to happen, or maybe something else. He wasn't sure, but that didn't stop his imagination from taking off.

"I wonder what it could...be?"he thought to himself, then the doors open everyone freezes as they look, he looks too. He felt the room grow light as everyone inhaled deeply. Though when they it was Lenalee, everyone sighed. Looking at her, Allen was sure she would tell him, getting her attention only for her zoom right passed him.

Hearing her behind him, talking to someone he heard a few things: "Did they arrive", "How much longer", "I just can't wait."

Now his curiosity at its peak he just couldn't take it anymore, turning around to her. He gets her attention, but she again pays no mind going to someone which led to a slight chase for Allen after her. Trying his best to flag her down. He runs after her, with her back turned to him, he sees his chance doing a full sprint he runs to her, ready with his question, when...the lights turn off and everyone hushes. Allen not able to see in the dark, meet his fate as he crashed into someone that came through the doors.

The others hear this collusion, they quickly turn on the lights. And gasp at the sight, Allen rubs his head."What did I hit a brick?"he asks, while rubbing his head, he pushes himself up off the ground when he felt his hand on something soft, very soft that he couldn't help but squeeze it twice."What th-"before he had time to look.

Lenalee screams at him to get off she waste no time and throws him with strength he never knew she had, he comically rolls to the other side of the room hitting a real wall this time. Adding more to his injured head, rubbing the back of it, his vision a little blurry shaking his head a bit to try and regain it. He thought Akumas attacks where hard. Looking at everyone who where huddled around someone or something, he couldn't really make it out.

Right now all that mattered was his pain, he heard voices faint voices of those he knew. Going back to his pain, he starts to stand up slowly when he felt someone grab hold of his arm as they gently pull him up. This was not Lenalee he pretty much knew her touch, no this was someone else. As this person helps him up straight, they lead him to a place to sit down. Next thing he felt something cold on the back of his head, it lasted for a few seconds which was then followed by the most delicate, soft touch he ever felt. Messaging his sore head, he felt himself relax into this magical touch. He couldn't help but lean into whomever was doing this. He felt his head rest on something soft, like a feather pillow or something. He started to become cozy with it, starting to fall asleep from either the message or this pillow.

That is until two things, one the soft rhythmic chuckle and lavender like scent that seem to mixed with other flora scents with a tad bit of honey, either way it smelt wonderful. But it also snapped him out of it, besides those two things when someone aggressively calling him by a name he detested: Bean-Sprout pulling him away. Making him almost stumble.

"Kanda, do not be so crude."Allen hears a gentle soothing sweet voice. Hearing grumbling in the back, he felt the tight grip on his collar loosen. Straightening himself, he knew already who it was that grabbed him. Feeling that magical touch this time on the side of his face made him tingle. His body became warm, though before he could have to melt into it, the touch on the side of his face he felt the thumb gentle message his cheek."Well hello, you must Allen Walker."

The way his name was said, though used to it being said many times. The way this person said his name, made it sound much different, it was so warm and soothing. He felt like a mother calling to their child tenderly or a love calling to their lover. Either one made him flush come to his cheeks. Again he heard that delicate laugh. He didn't know what came over him, but whatever it was he liked.

His eyes half open look to see who the owner of all this was, looking up to them. His eyes start to widen when he saw them, he wasn't sure if that throw made him see things. But when his vision become much clearer, he saw them.

A young woman, at least two years his senior. She had such a harmonious beauty he had ever seen,her skin was that of caramel complexion her lips where nice full size with light lip wear that had an alluring sweet smile, her eyes gray/purple mix he noticed her light chestnut curly hair that seem to go on forever only to see it stopped actually mid way to her thigh the end was tied with a few that rested on her delicate features. He didn't realize it, but he was holding his breath.

Looking over her more as he found himself standing up straight looking fully at her, the few strands of hair that rested on her face rested on her ample bosom that he realized when his hand started to twitch. She had empowering delicate figure, by the look of her Exorcist attire which was refined, yet loose fitting with black harmen pants and black loose fitting shirt that showed at least few inches of her stomach, he noticed she wore thin flat shoes. He felt his whole face go red, he wasn't sure if it was out embarrassment when he realized what he grabbed or because of her.

Lost in his own, he blocked out her out as she spoke to him it sounded like mummers to him. Petrified, Allen just couldn't move, he knew his body was shaking like a leaf, so many thoughts went through his mind. He saw as Lenelee pointed to him, the young woman looks to her with a warm smile they both laugh at something funny. God he hoped it wasn't him. When he saw her look to him, he became frightful, it was him.

Lenalee grabbing hold of her arm, pulls woman away out his view others followed them both. Leaving Allen to stand there as his mind processed all this. Feeling someone place their hand on his shoulder, snapped the young man out of it.

He looks to find one of the Finders, who looks the way Lenelee went with her friend. Finally able to speak, he points to the young woman.

"W-who is that?"he stammers.

The Finder gently pats his shoulder."That my friend is Guinevere."

"Guinevere?"Allen looks at them. The Finder nods his head.

"Yep, Guinevere Black Orders very own Angel of Death."before Allen could asks anything else the Finder left his side to join the others in the celebration of having Guinevere back, he looks over at her. She was laughing and joking with Lenalee by her side, hearing what he just told who she was he couldn't see it. Looking at her, she didn't seem like the one to be called Angel of Death. That just had to be some mistake, watching her, she turns her just a bit allowing him to see her back, her shirt had her back exposed, looking a bit harder he saw what looked like some sort of either it was a tattoo or symbol of majestic wings with, he wasn't sure there.


End file.
